Aleksandra Blue
Sadistic Princess Aleksandra '''is an open-minded, affectionate, passionate and caring person. She's there to support and cheer her friends up. When the moment calls she's not afraid to take the position of the leader and speak her mind, always trying to find a way that will work for everyone. Many say that she has incredible patience, but little do they know that once she snaps, they would wish to be anywhere but near her. But other that she's very friendly and easy to talk to. About '''History Aleksandra grew up in a very open-minded, down to earth family, always there for their children and supporting them in the best way they could. Her childhood was pretty normal, lively and carefree. She was inseparable from her siblings. Her elementary school days went by, fast but smooth, being one of the best in her class and receiving the opportunity to attend one of the most well known middle-school, for the gifted. Once she started middle school she soon realized that place was a "toxic" environment, that school was the perfect place to be judged because of the things you have no control over. She got teased and bullied constantly. She only felt safe at home, she wanted to stay in where no one was judging her; she was drawing and reading all the time, trying to find her "happy place". The family grew very worried about her. Aunt Agatha came to help her cheer up. She suggested that she should try something new. Aleks was skeptical, told her that she needs to be patient and kind with the ones around her and underlining that "you my beloved niece, you are the only one that can define who you are, you, not me, not your brother or your sister or the people at your school, only you". After that she took a shot and became a member of the art club. She then started to interact with the other members, slowly starting to come out of her shell. On her birthday that year, she received a double present from her siblings; a kitten and a puppy. Her perspective on life changed when she met her good friend, Caroline, a girl her age, that despite the hard times in her own life kept on a cheerful and positive attitude. At that time something clicked in Aleksandra's mind. She decided to stop sulking on such petty things and was determined to make a change. The next semester she transferred to Rainfield Academy. Rainfield Academy Rainfield Academy was newly founded multinational private school. She was surprised to find that her friend Caroline was also attending the academy (she never asked her tho). In the meantime she was helping the newspaper club (which was also in charge of the school's website) with illustrations and editing. One time she was given the opportunity to get a spot for her own articles in the newspaper. Soon her part became the most popular among the students. She was writing under the pen name of Cyan. School life Due to the fact that her parents got new job offers, the family had to move. She transferred to Sweet Amoris on her second year of highschool. She spent her first week bumping into different students while roaming around the school grounds looking the best spots where she could read and/or draw. Many found her bizarre at first running around with paper rolls under her arm and pencils in her mouth, wearing winged sandals and flower crowns, they thought that she was a fairy or a nymph or something truly unreal. Admin note: I'm no writer trying to write smth. Appearance Aleksandra is a bit taller than average, with long legs and fair pale skin that doesn't tan pretty well, it only turns red and stings for days. Her eyes are hazel-green with long eyelashes. Under the left eye she has four distinctive moles, three of them right under the eye and the fourth one is closer to the nose. She has long straight light brown hair that goes just a bit past the waist, she wears it either in a braid or down, but when it's too hot outside she'll put it all up in a messy bun. She loves hair accessories and has a drawer which is full of bows, cute hair pins, flower crowns, tiaras, headbands, etc. Her favourite is the laurel headpiece. Regarding her wardrobe, it varies from light summer dresses to big oversized hoodies, she just likes to feel good and comfortable, she's mostly wears blue, turquoise and browns, tho, any color is fine by her. She'll sometimes "borrow" clothes from her sister. And lastly for footwear she prefers sandals, flat pumps, converse, sneakers, again something comfortable. Personality coming soon Relationships Lysander soon! Armin soon! Ken(tin) soon! Alexy soon! Nathaniel soon! Castiel soon! Rosalya soon! Violette soon! Iris soon! Peggy soon! Amber soon! Non-canon Characters Blair soon Matthias soon Lucas soon Caroline soon Other Candies Andromeda soon! Alice Mad soon! Lilith d.Hell soon! Juliet ' soon! '''Mina ' soon! 'Messier ' soon! Trivia * She '''comes from a Danish-British family * She has two older siblings, Blair and Matthias. * She has two pets: a Russian Blue cat named Henry and a Bernese mountain dog named Otto. ** She was supposed to get only one pet, but her siblings couldn't make up their mind to the point where they started arguing and in the end they each went their way and got a different pet. ** They were rescues. * Her favourite subjects are geography, art and chemistry. * She dislikes sweets. * She's allergic to bee stings. * Despite her docile exterior, she's dominant. * Her star sign is Taurus and she's very proud of it. * Her hobbies include: drawing, singing, reading, playing games and origami. * She has her tablet on her almost all the time. * She loves making origami stars and give them as presents. (She will make a bunch of them and put them in the box with the actual present, as a bonus.) * She adores the magical-girl genre. * She will watch all and every sports anime out there. * Favourite animals: turtles and tortoises. * Favourite flowers: tulips. * It is rumored that she gives the best massages. * She prefers the mountains over the sea. * She does not know how to swim. * She likes peaches and strawberries. Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Lysander Category:HeteroFlexible Category:Demiromantic Category:Female Category:Dominant